


inspirational

by BupiChwan



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Angst, Baby Yuri being cute, Drabble, Gen, Young Victor Nikiforov, Yuri's parents are assholes, and only if u squint, but only a lil - Freeform, fluff but not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-29 11:53:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16263671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BupiChwan/pseuds/BupiChwan
Summary: "he smiled, and meant it, because, just by looking at yuri, viktor felt his inspiration return."





	inspirational

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this in my "Shit Not To Post" folder for the longest time now, but when i reread it, i decided to post it anyway. please pardon any grammatical errors, English isn't my first language.

Viktor didn't know how it was possible, but he both loved and hated the Plisetsky's.

They were beautiful people with cold black hearts. When Viktor looked at their faces, he was in love with their stoic beauty - however, when they started talking, and the more he got to know them, he realized how much he despised them.

They were strict, stern, rude, selfish, and utterly unbearable.

Except for Yuri.

When Viktor first laid eyes on him, he fell in love. The little boy, only 2 then, had stared up at him with big, green eyes - and immediately reached up to harshly yank on a lock of the teenager's long hair.

Mr and Mrs Plisetsky were picture perfect, sitting on grey couches. Mrs. Plisetsky took a sip of her tea, smile plastered on her beautiful face, and Mr. Plisetsky laughed at something Yakov said, deep voice laced with kindness.

Viktor saw right through them.

Because, Viktor, too, was exactly like them.

He carried himself well, because he'd be punished otherwise. But his heart was as cold as ice.

The 16 year old smiled when he stood up, ignoring the dark look Mrs. Plisetsky shot him, and started making his way out of the large living room.

As beautiful as the house was, it felt cold. Lifeless. Just looking at the house, Viktor felt his inspiration dissipate.

Soft footsteps pattered behind him, and Viktor turned to see Yuri running towards him, arms outstretched.

"Vitya! Vitya!"

The teen smiled, and bent down to catch Yuri when the boy stumbled. He picked him up in his arms, admiring the boy's bright green eyes, and leaned forward to kiss his porcelain skin.

"Good morning, Yurachka." He said. He smiled, and meant it, because, just by looking at Yuri, Viktor felt his inspiration return.


End file.
